invisible
by gedatsu-kitteh
Summary: He needs Dib to see. ZADR. EDITED!


AN: kind of a dialogue version of "And The Walls Cave In".

WARNING: hinted ZADR!!! Don't like, don't read!

"invisible"

A drabble.

"Curse you Dib! LOOK at me when I'm demanding your attention!!!"

Zim had Dib cornered by the lockers. He was trying to get his attention for months now- _Months!!_ And Dib hadn't even so much as looked at him. His eyes were open, but they were just starring blindly into the distance. Empty.

Zim growled. Frustration pulled at the base of his antennae, unsatisfied with the lack of reaction he was receiving. Zim's form hunched and he grit his teeth growling. _"…Oh you wretched sack of FILTH!!!" _

Zim's arm shot out and pinned the boy by his neck against the lockers, emitting a sickening _bang-crack_ noise on impact.

Dib's feet dangled in the air. He didn't even blink.

Zim barred his teeth and snarled. He had had just about all he could take from this stupid human. " …LOOK!! LOOK AT ZIM!!!!" He roared, his face pushed into Dib's, flushed purple with anger. Zim needed Dib to see him. He _needed_ him to see. But Dib didn't see. Those dead eyes stared straight through him, hypnotized by nothingness.

This wasn't right.

_Thisisn'tright!!!Thisisn'tright!!!Thisisn'tright!!!_

Inside Zim fireworks of emotion were exploding all at once. It was too much. It was just too much. He couldn't handle it. "…**FINE**!!! If you choose to live life in your own little world where there is no Zim, then you will not live _**AT ALL!!!**_" And he pushed his thumbs down harshly on Dib's Adam's apple. He faintly heard the boy sputtering and chocking, however no gestures of resistance were made. Suddenly, something hit him; his pupils shrinking in a numbing epiphany. Slowly, Zim moved his eyes across the choking boy; looking him over with wide eyes like a child gazing at a brand new toy through a shop window.

Zim lowered his head. His voice was calm and his lips barely moved as he spoke, however his grip on Dib's throat did not lessen in the slightest. "…This is the way it should be..." His head violently jerked up to level with Dib's, his voice growing louder. "You should die by _**my**_ hands!!! _**MINE!!!**_ You will ALWAYS be mine even if you refuse to acknowledge it!!" He leaned into Dib's ear, shrilling. "**YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!!! DO YOU HEAR THAT DIB??? **_**MINE!!!!!!!**_" And Zim increased the pressure of his thumbs tenfold, screeching insanely in his triumph, his screams becoming almost orgasmic.

His laughter suddenly died, heavy dread settling at the bottom of his spootch as he saw the Dib's face turning blue. Still the boy had done nothing to reverse his dreadful fate. A burning panic began to swell inside him. What was wrong? Why wasn't he stopping him?! Why wasn't Dib stopping him?!

The invader's wide nervous eyes dashed across the boy's face, desperation clawing at his wildly pumping heart, trying to find some sort of reaction- a sign of recognition, a cry for help- _anything._ Zim felt hot liquid burn his eyes and his throat constricting around a burning ball of fire.

There was no reaction. Dib just stared right past him, just as he had been doing a few minutes ago- with those dead dead eyes.

Rejection struck him deep in his get and the little invader felt as if his insides would come flopping out any minute. He choked out a pathetic miserable whimper and tore his trembling claws from the boy's neck.

Zim faltered, stepping backward and tripping over himself. All his support beams had been crushed, and the rug had been snatched away directly under his feet. There was nothing left to hold him up; nothing left to hold onto as he plummeted into an empty limbo, stuck somewhere between the past and the present. He clawed the walls, sobbing in agony and frustration, searching for any kind of support, till finally he collapsed on his knees pounding the floor helplessly with his fists. He screamed and he cried, and he destroyed everything remotely in reach, setting fire to the hallways and blowing away the walls…

Because he couldn't do it.

He couldn't kill him.

That was about as close to a confession as Zim would ever give.

And Dib didn't even care.

END.

AN: very veeeeeeryyyy bored. I don't really like this fic that much. I only spent about 7 mins on it anyways… xC laaaziinesss

But since I feel like chatting… did anyone notice how TERRIBLE the ZADR fandom has become? A lot of ZADR fans are losing what ZADR really IS. Now I KNOW this is fanfiction so you can do whatever you want but, well um OUR FANDOM IS KINDA FALLING APART HERE!!! If you guys want some tips, here you go:

Zim and Dib _Romance_ actually has little to zero elements of actual _Romance._ There is no "kissy-kissy-oh i love you sooo much please fuck me now!!" in ZADR, only an _impossibly strong_ feeling of need between the two, obsession, sadism, vulnerability, pain, suffering, loss and desperation.

Zim and Dib Fluff canonically, is practically nonexistent. REAL ZADFluff is not what most people would perceive as "Fluff", but then again it's Zim and Dib we're talking about here. ZADFluff isn't about flowers, chocolate gifts, chibi kisses, or an overwhelming amount of blushing. It's about silly petty bickering, teasing, bean counting, or even just as simple as sharing an unexpected moment of common ground. THOSE are the things that make me squeal inside and why Zim and Dib are forever my number one OTP, NOT because I want to see hot alien sex.

…That's just a bonus anyway 8 


End file.
